How to Be a Shadowhunter
by DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: This is my sequel to COHF, so please don't read unless you have read the whole series! This is about Simon (my absolute favorite character!) and his journey to become a Shadowhunter. Sorry for the bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

TMI Fanfic-How to Be a Shadowhunter

Warning- COHF spoilers. Takes place after the book.

 **Disclaimer- All characters and stuff belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare! Additionally, I wrote this before I realized that CC did write a set of sequel ebooks about my fave character, Simon Lewis (which are totally awesome). So this was my own personal idea, I own nothing else**

He focused on her, on the mass of curly scarlet hair, on the vibrant green eyes and freckles that sprinkled around her nose. He focused on her body, her small but toned figure, the hands curled into defensive fists, her-

Suddenly, he was slammed to the floor, a repeat of what had happened all day, every day. The redhead sighed and chuckled at her best friend laying battered on the practice mats. He groaned and heaved himself up yet again as her fists rose up and she got back into position.

"Do we really have to keep doing this?" Simon complained.

Clary nodded and smiled cheerfully. "Yup. Until you can predict where I'm going to strike next." Simon rolled his eyes but got into position, mirroring Clary. They tried several more times, and each time Simon was the one gasping for breath on the floor.

Why was he doing this? Why did he have to train at all? He wasn't a Shadowhunter, really, but honestly it was complicated. Heck, he didn't even know Shadowhunters or demons or Downworlders or anything remotely like it existed before. Well, apparently he HAD, before he lost his memory. Before he stopped being a freaking VAMPIRE.

Clary must have noticed the look in his eyes, because her face softened and she sat next to him on the mat.

"You'll get it, Simon. You just need more practice, that's all." When he didn't reply, she sighed and stood up. "That's good for today", she said, offering her hand to him. He took it and heaved himself up.

"I'm going to take a shower." Simon said shortly when Clary opened her mouth to say something. Hurt, she closed it and watched with sad eyes as he stalked off to his room.

Why did it have to be so hard with him? The only reason he needed to train was that he was already involved in the world of Shadowhunters. He knows about Downworlders, heck, he WAS a Downworlder. _Maybe it was easier when he was still a vampire…_ No. When he was a vampire, he was virtually dead. She still blamed herself for getting him Turned. She couldn't believe that she'd gotten a second chance, and no matter what it had cost, she couldn't afford to make that mistake again.

 _That's_ why she'd volunteered to train him. Well, besides the fact that everyone else would probably beat him to death every day. She sighed and went off to find Jace.

"You don't really have to train him, you know" Jace said.

"Hmm?" Clary replied, distracted, as she drew her boyfriend in her sketchbook. Well, tried to. "Would you please stop moving?" He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"What, like you don't see enough of me to know what I look like?" he replied, but after an exasperated look from Clary, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "That's better" she said, and continued to sketch for a minute, erasing every now and then. After a few minutes, Clary interrupted the silence. "Yes I do have to, actually." Jace raised an eyebrow, something that he always did, which never failed to annoy her; mostly because she could never do it herself.

"What do you have to do?" he said, confused.

"Simon. I do have to train him. Nobody else will do it, and besides, he's my best friend." She closed the sketchbook and Jace crawled up the bed to sit next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "And I got him turned into a vampire, so I feel like it's the least I can do."

"We've been over this, Clary. You didn't get him turned into a vampire. When he got turned into a rat and taken by the vampires, that wasn't your fault; it was his, actually."

"And the vampires', too." he added hastily as she smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Do you think he can do it?" She asked. "Be a Shadowhunter?"

"I don't really know, Clary. If he would just stop being a stubborn, pig-headed little-"

"Jace!"

"Fine. He is stubborn though. I've watched him spar with you before. I think he just gets…distracted."

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying he's still got a crush on me?"

"No. I think it's because you two were best friends for like, forever, and he just can't take the fact that he can't remember you." Clary turned her head and snuggled into Jace's chest.

"I know" she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I just don't know what to do."


	2. Chapter 2-AN

**So, after realizing that I can't really continue this because of the existing, official ebook series, I have decided to leave this up but not continue it. Or at least, it is my last priority.**

 **If anyone has read this, and they** _ **want**_ **me to continue, please review or PM me and tell me. I will definitely reconsider!**

 **If you have spared the time to read this, thank you! If you are still interested I am trying to pick up at least one of my other 2 TMI stories again very shortly, so please stay tuned!**


End file.
